1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of gaming systems, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for monitoring casino table operation.
2. History of Related Art
The card and chip detection system described herein is designed to detect if cards or chips are placed in a certain area on a gaming table. If the casino knows where and when chips or cards are on the table, then player tracking, dealer tracking, surveillance and pit management become very accurate. The casino will know an accurate count of how many total hands are dealt for providing free compensation (“comp”) and occupancy purposes. Also, dealer audits are accurate for evaluating dealer efficiency and speed. Security knows immediately when and where hands are being played for video surveillance. Unknown patrons are automatically logged into the system for tracking purposes.